


Klaine It On The Alcohol

by sweeterthanlove



Category: Glee
Genre: Boys In Love, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Episode: s02e14 Blame It On the Alcohol, First Love, Glee Season/Series 02, Hot, Love, M/M, Party, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthanlove/pseuds/sweeterthanlove
Summary: Oneshot, AU set at Rachel’s party in Blame It On The Alcohol, 2x14.Blaine spins the bottle and it lands on Kurt.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Klaine It On The Alcohol

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve made a few changes to the original story. 
> 
> Includes getting (very) drunk and making out (a lot).
> 
> I don’t own glee or any of the characters or the music mentioned. 
> 
> Enjoy;)

“LET’S PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE!”

Rachel’s shouting echoed through the room and overpowered the music. The room filled up with cheers and immediately everyone gathered up in a circle. Kurt sighed as he followed a drunk Blaine to the group. He had decided before the party that he didn’t want to get too drunk and sloppy—mostly because he didn’t want to deal with the hangover—and because he wanted to impress Blaine. But—considering the clearly drunk boy next to him—Blaine hadn’t thought of that. Now it all was starting to get a little tiring to look after Blaine so that he wouldn’t do anything stupid. Yes—he knew that Blaine would tell him he could manage on his own, but Kurt didn’t want to risk leaving Blaine out of sight for two seconds in case he would do something stupid. He didn’t dare trusting a drunk Blaine.

Soon the circle was full of people laughing and talking just a bit too loud. Only Kurt and Finn were still sober. (Well, Kurt had only had one drink. Finn hadn’t had anything since he was the designated driver).

The game started, the first to spin the bottle being a volunteering Sam. He spinned the bottle, landing on Santana. People cheered as they kissed. Quinn looked frustrated at the sight. And the game was on. Kurt knew that it was going to be a long night if he just sat there and watched his drunk friends do stupid things. But as he looked at his best friend sitting next to him, he felt this strange warmth that he had felt for a long time now. He knew that he was falling in love with his friend, if he even wasn’t already. Kurt had stopped paying attention to the people kissing—only focusing on Blaine now. Blaine’s laughter at someone’s jokes; his cheering when people kissed; the smile resting on his face. Okay, maybe the night wouldn’t feel so long anyway.

***

About not drinking much and staying mainly sober? Well, not so much. After watching so many people kiss and laugh at nothing, Kurt had after a while thought _to hell with it_ and had taken a couple of shots. He didn’t remember the amount—but he knew that it was more than one. Now he found himself laughing among the others. Everything was bright and hilariously funny now. Kurt felt like he was surrounded by thousands and thousands of glittering and sparkling lights. The world had started spinning a little, but he couldn’t bother. He felt amazing. Kurt knew he would probably have to deal with a hangover in the morning, but right now he couldn’t think of that. Someone said something—probably a joke—and people around him laughed. So he caught on and laughed with them. It felt strangely free and very easy.

As Brittany pulled back from kissing Artie, it was Rachel’s turn to shout “My turn!” before grabbing the bottle. She spinned it with a grin on her face. Everyone watched as the bottle spun around and around. Kurt felt a slight dizziness creeping up on him and had to look away from the spinning bottle, and missed the bottle stopping and pointing at someone. It was when Rachel spoke again that he looked back.

“Miss Quinn Fabray, I’m gonna rock your world,” she said as she leant in to meet the other girl’s lips. He cheered along with the others as Rachel and Quinn kissed. The girls pulled away again, their eyes sparkling.

But Kurt didn’t have more time to think about that as it was Blaine who grabbed the bottle now. Suddenly all of his focus was laid on the boy next to him, watching him as he stretched out a hand to grab the bottle, feeling his presence through the haze of the drinks. The world was still spinning a little, the small glittering lights around him still shining as he watched the bottle spin. The speed gradually slowed down—it was like everything was going in slow motion.

Then the bottle stopped. Landing on him.

Kurt stared at the bottle through the haze, trying to understand what was actually happening. He looked to his side—Blaine was watching him. Their eyes met.  
The whole world was now moving in slow motion.

Then Blaine leant in, and as their lips met it felt like the time stopped.

The soft touch was like an ember in an empty fire; like fire that meets gasoline; like the way something you didn’t understand before suddenly becomes clear.

Through the drunken haze Kurt could feel that this was right. Extremely right. All the way right.

And in the way Blaine paused—the small smile he could feel against his lips—Kurt could tell that he felt the same. Suddenly the fire was lit, like both of them were brought to life in that exact moment.

Kurt kissed Blaine again, harder, taking him in like he was his oxygen. He felt how Blaine kissed him back like his life depended on it. Kurt felt Blaine’s hands shoot up to his neck, moving forward to his jawline and cheeks. Kurt snaked his arms around Blaine’s waist, pulling him as close to him as possible. All the sparks were set free, flying around them. That’s when their lips parted, tongues meeting. Kurt wanted to taste everything of Blaine and give him everything he had. He could do this forever.

Kurt didn’t know if making out with Blaine was so easy because he was drunk or if what he felt was mostly drunk feelings, but he knew that he had wanted this before too. No, this certainly felt special.

Then he realized that they weren’t alone in the room, so he gave Blaine one last kiss on the lips before pulling away. Their gazes met—a million of emotions passing through, speaking thousands of words without having to say them out loud. And by the glimmer in Blaine’s eyes, Kurt knew that they were going to continue this later.

They pulled away their gazes, turning back to the group of people around them. Some people were talking to each other and some had left for other places in the room. The first to speak was Rachel.

“Woah,” she said, staring at the two boys. Then a grin showed up on her face. “You should totally do a duet together! Get up on stage!”

Kurt threw a glance at Blaine—who nodded and smiled at him. Kurt reached out and grabbed his hand for the few seconds it took to get up on the small stage in front of them, before letting go to grab his microphone. The music started playing and Kurt started singing.

_“Climb up the H of the Hollywood sign_   
_In these stolen moments, the world is mine"_

He was surprised by how normal his voice sounded, considering his condition at the moment. Kurt turned to Blaine as he continued the song. He saw Blaine looking at him with dreamy eyes.

_“‘Cause boy, we’re gold, boy we’re gold, and I was like_   
_Take off, take off_   
_Take off all your clothes”_

He continued through the chorus—still feeling the lights around him glow and glimmer—but the world was spinning a little less now. It was like it had found its own gravity, its own stable path. Kurt felt how the words he was singing was right to Blaine, nothing in their way. As Blaine joined in by the end of the chorus, Kurt couldn’t help but admire how amazing their voices blended together.

_“Then, we dance on the H of the Hollywood sign_   
_‘Til we run out of breath, gotta dance ‘til we die_   
_My boyfriend’s back, and he’s cooler than ever_   
_There’s no more night, blue skies forever”_

Blaine sang the second verse. Kurt got lost in his voice as he sang, letting his whole body drown in the sound of it, letting Blaine’s words fill him up from the bottom to the top.

_“They say only the good die young_   
_That just ain’t right_   
_‘Cause we’re having too much fun_   
_Too much fun tonight”_

Kurt joined in again, creating harmonies on the melody and making their voices blend so pleasingly well again. They continued through the song together—Kurt got chills whenever Blaine started singing.

_“And a lust for life, and a lust for life_   
_Keeps us alive, keeps us alive”_

They finished the song, letting their voices blend together again. As the music faded out, people started clapping. But Kurt couldn’t bother to focus on them at all. All that mattered in the moment was him and Blaine. They smiled at each other before getting off the stage.

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________***_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Blaine snuggled up closer to Kurt. Kurt held the tired boy tightly in his arms, feeling himself drift off to sleep too. They were lying in Kurt’s bed underneath the blanket, the both of them feeling perfectly happy in the other’s arms.

“This was an amazing night,” Blaine murmured against Kurt’s chest. Kurt smiled. “Yes. Yes, it was.” He was almost too tired to speak, his voice barely carrying the words he wanted to say.

They had gotten a ride back from Finn—the only one remaining sober. Kurt hadn’t wanted Blaine to get dropped off at his place all alone in case he would “do something stupid”, which Finn had replied to with the fact that Kurt wasn’t sober himself. But after a while Finn had agreed on letting Blaine stay at their place, as long as they didn’t _do_ anything because they were drunk.

In the car Blaine had fallen asleep in Kurt’s lap. Kurt had fought the sleep, but soon enough he’d given up fighting it and had let himself drift off too, together with Blaine.

Now the boy was next to him, close into him and his head resting on Kurt’s chest. Kurt couldn’t care less about the coming morning’s hangover, all he could do was to focus on the fact that Blaine was in his embrace. He didn’t know what they would feel in the morning, he didn’t know if it could only be drunk and strange feelings that had caused their moment. But another part of him told him that everything that had happened that night, was real. Pure. _Right_.

Kurt liked that part.

And soon enough, Blaine’s breathing turned slow and deep. A soft smile showed up on Kurt’s face as he listened to him while slowly letting himself drift off to sleep too.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> The amount of love I have for these two characters is sick.
> 
> This was (kind of) my first Klaine fanfic (I've written one before this, but that one was short and not much really happened in it).
> 
> I had this idea for some time before actually writing the fanfic and imagined scenarios to this idea. Until my friend suggested that I should write a glee fanfic, and I remembered this idea. So, well, I wrote the fanfic and here I am now, posting it.
> 
> Please comment and tell me what you think:) it doesn't have to be a full-on essay, a few words is enough.


End file.
